


One for the Money...

by kitty_fic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Bottom Merlin, Butt Plugs, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Just the Tip, M/M, Merlin in short shorts, PWP without Porn, Pining, Roommates, Slut Merlin, Teasing, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: Merlin is searching for money in the sofa cushions and Arthur is at his limit.





	One for the Money...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Challenge Two: Tease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793834) by [Pornalot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pornalot/pseuds/Pornalot). 



> My entry originally written for pornalot 2017's week 2 prompt: Tease.
> 
> Thank you jiang for the awesome beta! <3

“I think I’ve found something. If I can just reach...”

Arthur looks on as Merlin bends over digging in the sofa cushions, his ass cheeks hanging out of the bottom of his shorts. They’re so small that they barely cover his balls. In fact, Arthur thinks, if he could just move that slim strip of fabric running down Merlin’s crack, then he’d be able to see _everything_. 

Merlin has always dressed a bit slutty, but this is too much, even for him. It’s like he has no idea how much of a bloody _tease_ he is — or how long Arthur’s wanted him.

It would be so easy to step forward and touch. He’s dreamt about squeezing that tight little ass and running his fingers between those cheeks. Instead, he covers his face and groans as Merlin continues to dig through the cushions.

“Look!” Merlin yells in triumph, holding his treasure aloft. “I told you there was money in here.”

Merlin counts the coins in his hand, frowning as he mumbles something about fish and chips.

He drops back down to his hands and knees to peer under the sofa, and Arthur can’t take it anymore. Yanking at his hair, he can’t stop the growl that escapes him.

“For fuck’s sake, Merlin! How much money do you need?” Arthur pulls out his wallet. “Here, I’ll give it to you. Please... for my sanity… just stop.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ve almost got enough now,” Merlin insists as he returns to his search, his ass wriggling in a way that makes Arthur’s trousers much too tight.

“I can’t take your money, Arthur,” He shifts and changes directions again before diving under the sofa once more and putting his ass on perfect display.

“I don’t want to be a charity case. I can fend for myself, you know... Plus, I know there’s got to be more change here somewhere. I just...”

Merlin continues his rant, listing all the reasons he won’t take Arthur’s money, but Arthur’s no longer listening, too entranced by his wiggling ass.

That’s when Arthur sees it: some kind of small round shape barely visible between Merlin’s cheeks.

“Bloody hell, Merlin! Is that a —” Arthur clamps his mouth shut, refusing to say what he suspects.

“Wha?” Merlin squeaks. His hand grabs for his ass, covering his crack even before he can sit back. But it’s too late — Arthur’s already seen.

“Is that a…” Arthur almost asks again, but the words won’t come.

“Yeah,” Merlin laughs, his skin pinking with embarrassment. “Damn. This is awkward.”

“No,” Arthur insists. “It’s...” _Sexy? Obscene?_ The words that come to mind just don’t do it justice. He shakes his head in disbelief.

Arthur drops to his knees beside him. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” 

Merlin reaches out for him, hands gripping the front of Arthur’s shirt.

Arthur touches Merlin’s face, fingers sliding over his lips. “Can I kiss you?”

“Fucking finally!” Merlin presses forward to catch Arthur’s lips in a determined kiss.

When they break apart, Arthur stares, dazed, at Merlin’s kiss-wet lips.

“Tell me… I need to know that you want this, Merlin.”

“Arthur...” Merlin mewls. “Fuck. Yes. Please.”

Arthur kisses Merlin again before he pushes him back onto his knees, yanking desperately at his shorts.

His fingers skim along the crease of his ass, sliding down to where the jeweled plug is nudged in tight. He twists it once, then twice before slowly pulling it out. 

Merlin gasps at the slow glide and Arthur watches his rim flutter at the loss; he caresses it, brushing a circle around the delicate skin.

Merlin moans as he shoves back on Arthur’s fingers. “More please. Don’t tease me, you prat.” 

“Don’t tease?” Arthur asks. “That’s rich coming from you. You’ve teased me for years. Tortured, more like, with these short-shorts you wear. I swear you’ll be the death of me.”

Arthur touches a kiss to Merlin's shoulder and leans in to whisper, “Let’s see how you like it. I’m going to take you apart. I want to make you feel every moment you’ve made me want you over the years.” 

Arthur pushes two fingers inside and finds him already wet, drenched with lube that the plug held in place. He twists his fingers and presses hard against Merlin’s prostate, feeling him shudder under his touch.

Arthur reaches for his own cock and strokes himself fast with one hand while he fucks Merlin with the other. He’d had every intention of fucking him properly, but with each thrust of his fingers and stroke of his cock, he knows he’s too close now. He just hopes he’ll get the chance to do this again. There are still so many things he wants to do with Merlin. He can’t stand the thought of this being the only chance he gets.

“Touch yourself, Merlin. Make yourself come. I want to see you lose control.”

“Won’t take much,” Merlin groans as he grabs hold of his cock. “Not with my favorite wet dream happening in real life. Fuck, Arthur, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.”

“I think I have an idea.” Arthur can’t stop the smile that tugs at the corners of his mouth.

“Want to feel you inside. C’mon.” Merlin reaches behind, urging Arthur on as he grabs his ass-cheeks and pulls them wide apart. Arthur can’t help but stare where his hole stretched open with his fingers.

When the first splash of his come hits Merlin’s ass, Merlin wriggles and shoves back, thrusting his hips wildly. “Please. Fuck. Arthur. I want to feel your come inside me.”

Arthur presses just the tip to Merlin’s hole, barely pushes in as he continues to stroke himself until he paints Merlin's ass inside and out with his seed.

He holds Merlin tight until they both catch their breath, then he holds him tighter as he peppers small kisses to the back of his neck and pushes the plug back in to keep his come inside.


End file.
